Wirklichkeit
by VeryBusy
Summary: Mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontiert zu werden, ist nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache; zumindest nicht für Luke, der in dieser Nacht auf der Errant Venture erwacht.


**Title:** Wirklichkeit (Im Original Reality)

**Author:** VeryBusy

**Timeframe:** Die Verheißung / Rebirth

**Characters:** L/M

**Genre:** Missing Scene

**Disclaimer:** This is not written in order to make any money with it. I do not own anything belonging into the Star Wars Universe.

* * *

Er konnte nicht sagen was ihn am Ende aufgeweckt hatte.

Es war tiefste Nacht, das Crono an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zeigte 2 Uhr Morgens.

Dabei handelte es sich natürlich um eine willkürlich festgelegte Tageszeit auf der Errant Venture. Luke konnte nicht sagen ob diese in irgendeiner Relation zu der lokalen Zeit auf einem Planeten lag, oder ob diese nicht einfach nur die Zeit war die dem persönlichen Biorhythmus des Sternzerstörer Kapitäns am nächsten kam.

Es spielte eh keine Rolle.

Irgendwie war Luke das Gefühl für die verschiedenen Tageszeiten während der letzten paar Wochen total abhanden gekommen.

Es hatte nur eine Sache gegeben auf die er sich konzentriert hatte konzentrieren können Mara - ihr Überlebenskampf, ihr Kampf um ihr gemeinsames noch ungeborenes Kind; seine verzweifelten Bemühungen dabei zu helfen die Krankheit aufzuhalten, seine mehr als dürftigen Versuche sie einfach am Leben zu halten.

Es mußte Zeiten gegeben haben zu denen er geschlafen hatte, Zeiten zu denen Mara sich selbst Ruhe erlaubt hatte aber diese standen in keinem Verhältnis zu den normalen Tagesabläufen auf dem Schiff. Vielleicht in einer anderen Wirklichkeit.....

Luke warf erneut einen Blick auf das Crono und bemerkte, daß das Design der Uhr nichts war, was man normalerweise auf einem Sternzerstörer zu finden erwartete.

In der Tat, etwas wie dieses hatte er weder auf Coruscant noch auf einer der anderen Kernwelten gesehen.

Er vermutete daher daß es sich um irgendeine Antiquität handelte, die Booster, der Kapitän des Schiffes, auf einer seiner Reisen quer durch die Galaxis aufgesammelt hatte.

Hatte er wirklich vorher nicht bemerkt, daß das Crono jede einzelne vorbeigehende Sekunde mit einem leisen Tick-Tack bekannt gab. Luke schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

Wie hätte es sich angefühlt, wenn dieser Ton vor nicht ganz 24 Stunden in sein Denken vorgedrungen wäre?

Hatte es dies Uhr vor 24 Stunden überhaupt schon gegeben, hatte sie wirklich dort gehangen?

Selbstverständlich mußte es so gewesen sein, nur hatte ihr Geräusch niemals seine Wirklichkeit erreicht.

Wenn doch, so wäre er wahnsinnig geworden. Es wäre ihm bewußt gewesen, daß jeder Tick wieder auf eine, wenn auch kleine, Zeitspanne gedeutet hätte, welche verflogen wäre, ohne das er einen Ausweg gefunden hätte.

Eine weitere Sekunde in der Maras Signatur in der Macht immer schwächer geworden wäre... ohne Hoffnung.

Hier und jetzt dagegen, vor allem zusammen mit dem leisen Summen des Antriebs der Errant Venture, war dieses leise, sich immer wiederholende Geräusch hochwillkommen.

Jedes Tick-Tack zeigte ihm das dieses Wirklichkeit war.

Eine Wirklichkeit die er am Ende nicht zu wünschen gewagt hatte.

Eine Wirklichkeit, in welcher eine angenehme Stille herrschte, welche es ihm erlaubte Dinge wahrzunehmen, die vorher nur außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit existiert hatten.

Er saß in einem Sessel direkt neben Maras Bett. Die gesamte medizinische Abteilung schien verlassen zu sein. Am Ende waren alle in Bett gegangen, sogar die Med-Droiden hatten sich zum aufladen in ihre Alkoven zurückgezogen und selbst abgeschaltet.

Das Licht was gedämpft, so daß der gesamte Bereich hinter Maras Bett und hinter der provisorischen Krippe in der ihr neugeborener Sohn schlief, im Schatten lag. Irgendwie unwirklich....

Es schien so, als habe sich das Ticken der Uhr mit Maras kräftigem Puls synchronisiert. Luke konnte ihn fühlen während er ihr Handgelenk streichelte.

Alles erschien perfekt, einschließlich des leisen Brummens des Antriebes, welches die ideale Hintergrundmusik zu Maras gleichmäßigem Atem darstellte.

Ein Wunder – ihr Wunder – so wahrhaftig wie es nur sein konnte, am Leben, ihr Sieg!

Luke lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Gesicht seiner Frau. Ein Gesicht das – so schön es für ihn war – von all dem Schmerz erzählte den sie ertragen hatte und wie nahe sie daran gewesen waren diesen Kampf zu verlieren.

Vor ein paar Stunden, während sie wach gewesen war und Ben in ihren Armen gehalten hatte, hatte das Leuchten in ihren Augen und ihr brilliantes Lächeln, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, sowie ihre eingefallenen Wangen einfach überstrahlt.

Nun aber erschien sie so dünn, daß man hätte denken können sie würde bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen.

Er wußte, daß das nicht passieren würde, sie war stark, eine der stärksten Persönlichkeiten die er jemals kennengelernt hatte und die Zeit würde auch die im Augenblick noch sichtbaren Erinnerungen an ihre Krankheit bald verblassen lassen.

Er war sich über all diese Dinge im klaren, aber nichts desto trotz mußte er einfach nach ihrer Signatur in der Macht suchen. Er mußte einfach ihren Geist berühren um sich jetzt in diesem Augenblick zu versichern daß es wirklich wahr war – sie hatten es geschafft.

Es war Wirklichkeit; Luke fühlte wie seine mentalen Streicheleinheiten reflexartig von ihrem Unterbewußtsein erwidert wurden

Er schloß seine Augen und genoß es zu fühlen wie ihre Gedanken sich um die seinen legten, eine Versicherung sendeten, daß alles in Ordnung kommen würde und zur selben Zeit von seiner Stärke tranken, um Hilfe beim Heilen der äußerlichen Wunden zu erhalten.

Seine Frau, seine Seelenverwandte, seine andere Hälfte – er sich nicht komplett fühlen können als in diesem Augenblick.

Nach all diese Monate in denen sie sich immer mehr von ihm distanziert hatte, in denen sie vor seiner mentalen Berührung zurückgezuckt war, nur um ihn vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen, war die Erkenntnis das sie nun seine Nähe suchte, daß sie sich selbst erlaubte seine Hilfe zu brauchen, fast zu überwältigend für ihn.

Er benötigte seinen Schlaf fast so sehr wie sie, aber im Moment war Luke einfach nur dankbar für was auch immer ihn in dieser Nacht auf der Errant Venture geweckt hatte.

Es hatte sich alles wie ein Traum angefühlt aber nun war es wirklich war.


End file.
